1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and a radiation imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radiation detection apparatuses, in general, scintillators are used to convert radiation to visible light. However, scintillators have a disposition to deliquesce readily by absorbing moisture. In view of this, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0257198 discloses that by covering a scintillator layer on a sensor panel with a protective film including a hot-melt resin layer, the humidity resistance of the radiation detection apparatus are improved. And further, at the sides of the sensor panel where a wiring pattern is formed, the protective film is hot-pressed against the front face (a face where the scintillator layer is formed) of the sensor panel. This prevents entry of moisture from gaps between the sensor panel and the protective film into the scintillator layer.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0033032, in a radiation detection apparatus in which a scintillator layer is formed up to an edge of a sensor panel, a protective film covering the lateral faces of the scintillator layer extends up to the lateral faces or the back face of the sensor panel. This prevents entry of moisture to the scintillator layer at a side of the sensor panel where the scintillator layer is formed up to the edge of the sensor panel.